Trisha
An innkeeper, eagerly waiting for unsuspecting adventurers. She is a good cook. In-Game Description: A slim young woman with long auburn hair and ominously glowing orange eyes. Two small horns poke out from her brow, and a pair of small batlike wings sprout from her back. A black spaded tail sways from her rear. Even though she's assumed a more demonic form, she still looks surprisingly plain and her bust is still a rather average B cup. Event: Mysterious Inn: You may happen across a strange Inn tucked away in the forest, run by its cute owner, Trisha. She will offer you a free meal and even a place to sleep! Accepting this meal forces you to beat a base 15 Willpower check. If you pass, you won't even notice it's drugged! Asking for seconds, however, skips straight to her 'Drugged' loss scene. After eating, you can go to bed, where you will wake up to her happily sucking your cock. You can choose to let her continue, or fight back! Eventually, after enough time has passed and enough visits, you can call her out for what she's doing at the Inn, opening up many new options and dialogues! After enough visits, she finally breaks down and admits her wrongdoing. You can admit that you knew it was her, or play dumb, allowing her to reveal her demonic form to you and comes clean about everything. You can either agree or attack her. If you agree, the two of you enter into a 'Friends with Benefits' relationship! After entering this relationship, you can choose to skip the meal and go straight to bed. You can also request drug free food, or for her to feed on you while you eat. Attacks: * Blowjob (Oral attack, enters Blowjob stance) * Deepthroat (Oral attack, requires Blowjob stance) * Glans Blowjob (Oral attack, requires Blowjob stance) * Handjob * Succubi's Charm (Inflicts Charm) * Insert (Sex attack, enters Sex stance) * Grind (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Bounce (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Trisha's Allure (Forces you to pick one of her body parts to focus on, and then pass three consecutive base 20 Willpower checks, or else she will force you to cum and drain you of 1 Spirit! Picking her ass or feet negates this attack.) * TEMPTATION: (Requires Blowjob stance) She will start a three-hit Blowjob attack on you, which will hit automatically if your Blowjob fetish is too high, and you will have to escape in one of the follow-up attacks. If it isn't too high, passing a base 20 Willpower check will avoid this attack and its follow-ups. Perks: * Semen Eater * Energy Drainer Scenes: Drugged: Falling under the influence of her drugged food, you will wake up totally restrained in bed, at Succubus Trisha's mercy as she sucks and fucks you to exhaustion. Letting her do what she wants: Waking up to find her sucking your cock, you can choose to let her continue if you wish. Doing so will allow her to suck you off for a bit, before the two of you fuck on the bed! Losing her fight: She will enchant your balls, 'refilling' you at her own leisure as she orally milks you in order to feed on you until she's satisfied, even going so far as letting you fuck her face! Eating together: Eventually, you will be able to allow her to blow you while you eat a drug-free meal that she prepared for you! Sparing victory: After the two of you become FWB's, you can spar at night when she wakes you up with her oral. Beating her allows you to choose between fucking her or getting blown. Category:Named Monsters Category:Mystic Forest Category:Event